After Ultimecia's Final Battle
by littlebro
Summary: sorry if it is not good I just wanted to write something other then The Unknown Zane's life so please R
1. Default Chapter

After Ultimecia's final battle

After Ultimecia's final battle 

** **

** **

**Note: This takes place after the battle with Ultimecia and Squall and his friends win the battle just to let you know.**

** **

** **

Rinoa: Squall wake up come on wake up

Squall: whaaa what happened where am I?

Squall was the only one of was in a bed in the medic room at Edea's house every one else was up and felling fine

Squall: What happened to Ultimecia where am I?

Rinoa: Squall you are at Edea's house and Ultimecia is gone you killed her don't you remember anything that happened?

Squall: all that I remember is we where battling Ultimecia and then everything went black and that's all that I remember

Rinoa: well you see we were battling Ultimecia and then I was very badly hurt so you were protecting me from everything that Ultimecia was throwing at me well just as it looked like we were going to win but then will you were summoning Eden and then your sword was taken away from you and you were stabbed in the arm but you were not hurt bad and then you blacked out

Squall: So we won right 

Rinoa: Yes we won

Squall: good and are you all right?

Rinoa: yes I am and so is everyone else thanks to you

Quistis: Hi Squall how are you?

Squall: ok my are fells like it's broken but that's all

Zell: yo what's up man are you sure you are ok I mean you took a big beating last night

Squall: I'm fine really lets just forget it and talk about something else ok

Edea: well now it is time for you to leave and let Squall rest you can see him later!

After everyone left Squall just sat back in his bed and went to sleep but will he was sleeping he had a dream that he and Rinoa were going to get married and then Ultimecia came and took Rinoa away from him and he never saw her again, when Squall woke in the middle of the night sweating then he thought to him self that was weird Squall had never really felt love before and he liked Rinoa very much and a lot more then you would think but he did not think that she liked him that much.

Note: Squall is wrong about Rinoa not liking him how can I put this she loves him

Rinoa: Squall how are you doing today?

Squall: I am doing fine I have to tell you about a dream I just had last night

Zell: sorry to butt in but we are going to have a party is that ok?

Squall and Rinoa: Yes that is fine

And so Squall told Rinoa about the dream and she like it so much that she made Squall tell her the first part ten times.

Rinoa asked Squall if he liked her enough to marry me squall had a weird look on his face but then he said yes I love you, you were the only one who showed me love and I thank you for that.

Zell: what are you guys doing you are missing the party come on.

So Zell took them into the party room and will they were all having a good time Zell put on the song that they played from the festival the slowest song he could find just to make Squall dance with Rinoa but the only thing was that Rinoa asked him to so as you would have guest Squall and Rinoa danced and Rinoa just put her head on Squall's shoulder and for the first time in his life he felt love real love for Rinoa.

Rinoa: Squall I love you

Squall: I love you to Rinoa.

Black out then comes back to Squall and the everyone else sitting down talking about the future.

Zell: yo Squall how do you like here in this room?

Squall: well I don't really know 

Rinoa: come on Squall that's not what you told me when we were dancing now tell the truth! 

Squall: Ok I like no I love Rinoa and I have a question for Rinoa 

Rinoa: what is that question Squall?

Squall: Rinoa will you marry me?

That's the end of the first chapter don't worry there are only four chapters but anyway tell me what you think sorry if it is not good but thanks for reading. 


	2. Chapter 2:The Wedding

After Ultimecia's Final Battle 

After Ultimecia's Final Battle 

** **

**Chapter 2:The Wedding**

** **

** **

**NOTE: this takes place when everyone is sitting around in the party room **

** **

** **

** **

Squall: "Rinoa will you marry me?"

Squall then gets on his knees and takes Rinoa's hand Rinoa looked into Squall's big loveable eyes and almost cried.

Rinoa: "Yes Squall I will I have always wanted you to ask me"

Squall almost cried with Rinoa then squall and Rinoa got up and then they kissed and everyone started say when the wedding was?

Zell: "ya you guys when are you two going to have the wedding and how is going to be the best man?"

Cuts to darkness then everyone are getting up from sleeping Rinoa runs in and jumps into Squall's arms.

Rinoa: "hi Squall how did you sleep and can I go look for a dress with Quistis?"

Squall: "sure do what ever you want I need to get a suit any way"

Rinoa: "thank you squall I love you"

Squall looked at Rinoa in her night rob her hair as it always is beautiful like the black sky then Rinoa kissed Squall and started to talk to Quistis about the dress that she saw once.

Zell: "Squall are you ok?"

Squall: "yes I'm ok I just cant believe that I am getting married to something as beautiful as Rinoa"

Cuts to Rinoa and the other girls getting home from shopping then when they got inside all the lights were out, then Squall turned on the lights and everyone else yelled out happy wedding Rinoa almost jumped up ten feet in the air.

Zell: "we all know that your wedding is not until tomorrow but we could not wait"

Rinoa: "that is ok I'm glad that you guys are as happy about it as we are"

Rinoa: "where is Squall you guys?"

Squall: "Rinoa look behind you"

Rinoa then turns around and sees Squall in squall in a sharp suit.

Squall: "so what do you think?"

Rinoa: "you look great I love that suit"

Squall: " I also have a surprise for you and everyone else will you guys were out I made dinner"

Zell: "You made dinner are you sick or something?"

Squall: "no I am not sick I just thought that you guys would like me to make dinner because all you guys were out"

Rinoa: "I think that it is lovely that you made everyone dinner"

Cuts to everyone getting ready for bed

Squall: "Good night everyone"

Rinoa: "good night squall"

Then Squall and Rinoa kissed as they said good night

Squall: "I love you Rinoa"

Rinoa: "I love you to Squall"

Then they walk to there room

Note: I think you get the picture so I will stop there

Late in the night squall had another dream that on the way to there wedding Ultimecia was alive and she killed squall and then she killed Rinoa and there was nothing that he could do, Squall woke up in the night scared and sweating but then he told him self that it was just a dream and that Ultimecia was dead so he went back to sleep. In the morning Squall woke up to find that he was the first one up so he got ready to go to his wedding first squall woke Rinoa then everyone else woke up and got ready to go

Squall: "is everyone ready?"

Rinoa: "yes I'm ready lets go"  
  


And so they left but on the way there they were stop by something that was coming out of the ground

Squall: "look you guys is that Ultimecia?"

Thanks for reading please review and tell me what you think thanks

** **

****

** **

** **

** **


	3. Chapter 3:Wedding on hold

After Ultimecia's Final Battle 

After Ultimecia's Final Battle

**Chapter 3**

** **

** **

** **

Squall: "Hey is that Ultimecia?"

Ultimecia's body slowly began to lower from the sky her body cut from her last fight. She looked down at the car with Zell, Squall, Rinoa, and Quistis.

Zell:"Squall I thought that we kill her"?

Squall:" I know we kill her at least I think that we did"

Ultimecia:" I remember you all you were the ones who nearly killed me but how I will kill you"!!!

Squall:" Come on guys I think we should get rid of her once and for all"

So with those words squall and everyone else got up and took their weapons from the back of the car, Ultimecia took extra steps to insure that she would win this battle. With everyone ready for their battle it was almost like time froze, squall then summoned Eden just like the last time Eden came out of the sky just as Ultimecia.

Ultimecia:"So you are still weak and have to use Eden as a defense?"

Ultimecia then waved her hand and some how Eden just disappeared, Squall and the others very confused tried their other summons but it was no use they all just disappeared.

Ultimecia:"That will do on good you see I have found a way to destroy all the summons you could ever have"

Squall then felt fear and a cold wind run down his back.

Squall:"We don't need our summons to win this"!

With these words Squall ran up to Ultimecia and swung his sword with all his strength…

It seemed that Squall had won but the tables were turned and instead of Squall cutting Ultimecia she had slashed his arm making a big cut on his arm.

Rinoa then ran to Squall holding his arm, while Rinoa was helping Squall Ultimecia made her way to Zell who was ready to attack.

Rinoa:"Squall can you move your arm?"

Squall: "No… it wont move"

Rinoa:"But Squall my love you have to fight Zell needs you"

Mean while Zell is fighting Ultimecia it looks like Zell is winning but then Ultimecia gets the upper hand, then Quistis uses flare and makes Ultimecia back off.

Rinoa:"Come on Squall please help Zell please for me"

Squall then found strength to get up but the pain was unbearable and had to have Rinoa help him up to his feet.

Squall:"Ultimecia what do you think your doing leave them alone!!"

Ultimecia then turned slowly to Squall.

Ultimecia:"You idiot do you really think that you can beat me alone?"

Squall:"your right I can't beat you alone but we can beat you together"

Squall then got up by himself and held his sword up with one hand Ultimecia then laughed looking down at Squall.

Ultimecia:"What could you four do?"

That was it Squall had had enough he took his sword with the best grip he could and ran at Ultimecia once more.

Ultimecia:"you fool you miss…s…ed"

Ultimecia then fell to the ground in shock, but also squall fell as well but in pain. Rinoa ran to her love in fear.

Ultimecia:"I'll get you later"

Then Ultimecia vanished into thin air, mean while Rinoa was helping Squall.

Rinoa:"Squall are you alright can you move?"

Squall:" Yes I'm fine but I would like to sleep right about now"

Zell then helped Squall up to his feet after being told by Rinoa about 100 times.

**NOTE: Rinoa and Squall did not get married yet.**

** **

Rinoa:"Squall are you positive that you are alright?"

Squall:"Yes I am fine but I am tiered I am going to bed"

Rinoa:"Alright"

So Squall went up to his room and went to sleep. While Squall was asleep Rinoa came into his room and went to sleep in his bed. In the morning Rinoa woke up early before anyone was awake Rinoa went to the balcony to look at the sunrise, while she was Squall woke and say Rinoa so he got up and walked to Rinoa.

Squall:"Rinoa are you ok?"

Rinoa:"Squall you scared me"

Squall then looked at Rinoa holding her close to him they stood there for some time then they started to kiss it was not just a kiss it was love love that they had for a long time, Squall's tongue then slowly entered Rinoa's mouth same with Rinoa it lasted for so long they lost time and never stopped kissing. There tongues wrap with each other's, there bodies came together, "I love you Squall" Rinoa said as she pulled her mouth away "I love you too Rinoa" Squall said as he looked at Rinoa lovingly.

They held each other close as the sun came up. 

**Well that was the 3rd chapter tell me what you think and I will write more, thanks for reading well it is late so I'd better go bye.**

****


End file.
